


Telling the Others

by StarrySummers04



Series: What's Wrong with Charlie? [5]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: The 'Bunghole Defense Squad' find out about Charlie's pregnancy.





	1. Chapter 1

If Charlie thought that he was scared to tell Matteusz about his pregnancy, it was even worse when he had to tell April, Ram and Tanya. At least he knew that Matteusz loved him and believed that Matteusz would support him, he had no idea what the rest of the groups reactions would be.

At this stage, Charlie was about 6 weeks pregnant and the anti-nausea tablets given to him by the Doctor through Miss Quill had been making a difference. He had been able to return to school and nothing was obvious as long as he remembered to take the medication regularly.

"You don't have to tell them." Matteusz reminded him. However, Charlie knew that he did have to tell them. It was making him sick, dizzy and tired, he couldn't keep it from them forever. Besides, he was starting to put weight on, not a lot yet but enough for Ram to have called him out on it. Before long, he was going to start showing. Once everyone was aware, they needed to come up with a plan to keep Charlie and the baby safe, and how to deal with whatever time and space threw at them in the coming months.

* * *

Charlie to 'Bunghole Defense Squad': Do you think you would all be able to come over this afternoon? Something has come up that we need to talk about.

Ram to 'Bunghole Defense Squad': Does it involve an alien invasion? Or the world ending? Because if so, I'm out.

Matteusz to 'Bunghole Defense Squad': If the world ends or aliens invade then it isn't planned.

Ram to 'Bunghole Defense Squad': Okay then, I'll be there.

Tanya to 'Bunghole Defense Squad': I'll try and make it but I have a ton of homework and I doubt my mum will let me out until I've done it. I can always tell her that I'm going to a study group, she'll let me join you then.

April to 'Bunghole Defense Squad': So it's settled, we're all going to be there. What time?

Charlie to 'Bunghole Defense Squad': After 4?

April to 'Bunghole Defense Squad': Sounds good.

* * *

After everyone had agreed to meet at Charlie and Matteusz's house after 4, the two of them went downstairs to talk to Miss Quill. "Everyone is coming over after 4 and we're going to break the news to them." Charlie told her.

"Good." She relied. "They need to know, you can't keep it from them forever."

Knowing that Charlie was really nervous about what the afternoon could bring, Matteusz pulled him into a warm embrace whilst Miss Quill rolled her eyes. "Could you at least return to your bedroom if you're going to do that?" She asked. Since things had been going well recently and there had been less arguments, the boys went back upstairs without complaint. It was much comfier to curl up together on the bed than it was to hug stood up anyway.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

April, Ram and Tanya had all arrived by half past 4 and made themselves comfortable in the living room. Matteusz had made sure that everyone who wanted a drink had got one and Miss Quill was stood in the corner of the room in case she needed to jump in a protect Charlie, worst case scenario of course.

"You're all probably wondering why we've asked you to come here." Charlie began. "So I'll just get straight to the point. You may remember that a couple of weeks ago I was very ill and I missed a couple of days of school."

"When you had that stomach bug?" April asked.

"When we told you that Charlie has a stomach bug." Matteusz clarified.

"When you told us Charlie had a stomach bug? You mean it was something else?" Tanya questioned.

"No, I didn't have a stomach bug." Charlie confirmed. "When I first started feeling ill, I was worried in case it was a Rhodian illness."

"Why would you be worried if you had a Rhodian illness?" Ram asked, clueless.

"Please tell me you're joking." Miss Quill begged, Ram shook his head.

"I'm assuming that if Charlie came down with a Rhodian illness it would be tough to deal with because we don't know anything about it and therefore would have no medicine to make him better." Tanya theorised. Miss Quill looked relieved.

"Exactly right, I had to ask the Doctor to come and check on him just in case it was something we couldn't handle because he is the only one who would be able to restore Charlie's health."

"He did find out why I was ill, and it is related to Rhodia." Charlie said. Matteusz moved to sit on the arm of Charlie's chair and took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

"So what was it?" April asked. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm pregnant." Charlie announced.

* * *

They all looked shocked but then April and Tanya looked at each other and started laughing. Everyone else in the room shot them a confused look.

"When Matteusz told us what your symptoms were, I told Tanya that if you were female, I'd ask if there was any possibility of you being pregnant." April explained. "She also reminded me that you still could be because we don't really know anything about Rhodia."

"Are you all okay with this?" Matteusz asked, nervously whilst stroking the back of Charlie's hand.

"Of course we are." Tanya replied at the same time April said "That's incredible."

"It's a bit weird and it'll take some getting used to but yeah." Ram answered. 

 


End file.
